


【SS】欢迎来到S镇

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 死而复生梗。私设：复生者也被称为“回归者”。复生者“回来”以后遇到（必须有身体接触）的第一个活人会因为“心脏骤停”而死。





	1. Chapter 1

01

明天就是圣诞节，S镇上充满了节日气氛。所有店铺门前都摆放了或大或小的圣诞树，彩灯闪烁，各种各样的装饰和点缀，树顶有金色的星星，铃铛的声音飘荡在大街小巷。  
潘多拉听见前门处有响动。她站起来，像是想去看看，却又犹豫着停住。她看见自己的面孔映在窗玻璃上，灯光衬得她脸色雪白，瞳孔愈发幽深黑暗。她看着自己，仿佛片刻间失了神。那些七彩的光芒和喧嚣的热闹离她不过咫尺之遥，却显得那样遥远不可辨识。  
她终于继续行动起来，稍微提起黑色裙裾，朝发出声音的方向走去。这段走廊很短，两边墙上镶嵌着老式的壁灯，昏暗的黄光照着一幅幅相框里的面孔。  
她向前走着，穿过走廊和方形的餐厅，很快就看见前门开了一道缝，外面的光芒、冷气和风雪扑面而来，她忽然周身一凛。  
脚步声。  
有人朝她走来了。  
不在外面。  
她猛地回过头，瞬间绷紧的肌肉做出本能的反应。她后退得很快，并且顺手抄到了一把餐刀。她束起的黑发在空中划过一道弧线，发尾几乎扫到那个人的脸。  
她听见一声冷笑。  
潘多拉把刀横在胸前，摆出握住匕首的姿势。她刚刚做了这样的准备，敌人就冲了过来。男人挥舞着拳头，全然不惧怕刀刃似的砸向她的脖子，她侧身躲开了，刀尖在对方的拳头上划出一道长长的口子。  
可是那个人根本毫不在意。他继续挥着带血的拳头打她，桀桀地冷笑着，好像遇到这样坚决反抗的女性更加激起他的欲望。  
潘多拉知道自己的时间不多了，她有些懊恼，也怨恨自己的大意。如果她能更冷静一点，就不至于遭遇现在这样状况。她像是在完成高难度的舞蹈动作般向后折腰，黑发和裙摆一起飘动，当她重新直起身时，锋利的餐刀刚好划破了对方的喉咙。  
一股鲜血像高压水喉里的水似的喷洒出来，她及时地躲开了，血液丝毫没有溅到身上。潘多拉退到餐桌后面，看着那个试图偷袭她的人倒在地上，两手紧握着自己的脖子，咽喉里发出垂死的格格声响。她的眼里涌满了血光。她拉出一把椅子，在桌边坐下来。餐桌上有一台普通平板电脑大小的仪器，黑色的屏幕上，三个红色的光点不断闪烁，渐渐地变成了两个。  
潘多拉盯着屏幕，忽然慢慢地笑了起来。她重新站起身，推开了前门，大大地张开双臂。风雪肆无忌惮地朝她扑来，她凝神看着远方，那里有无数温暖的灯光和节日将至的热闹，却又与她毫无关联。她仰起脸看向黑色的夜空，心脏剧烈地跳动着，像是不甘心地宣告生命的存在。然后，黑夜和风雪从她眼前倏然退去，变成更加深浓和绝望的一片漆黑。

圣诞节当天下了雪。雪花很细很密，温度一直在降，镇上从来没有这么冷过。  
审讯室里没有暖气，说话的时候能看到清楚的白色哈气，应和着惨白的灯光。桌椅都是金属的，即便坐上去再久好像也没法捂暖，稍微动一下就听见手铐锁链的轻响。除此之外全是寂静。今天是周末，又是圣诞节，警局里原本也该休息，但现在每个人都知道，不只是圣诞假期，恐怕一直到新年都不可能再休息了。这一切的罪魁祸首，毫无疑问就是审讯室里的那个男人。  
所以没人去提醒艾欧里亚。事实上大家都希望雷欧副警长再晚去一会儿。他们已经把里面的暖气关掉了，有人甚至提议把空调调成冷风。这只是个小镇，所有人都相互认识，没人觉得这样做有什么不好。  
艾欧里亚打开审讯室的门，一股热气随着他的步伐一起走了进来。  
他看见自己的嫌疑人坐在冰冷的金属椅子上，坐姿端正，目不斜视。  
“冷吗？”  
“还好。”嫌疑人转过眼睛看了看他，“我到过更冷的地方。”  
态度彬彬有礼，语气不卑不亢，艾欧里亚走过去坐到他对面，展开讯问用的记录本：  
“姓名？”  
“撒加·杰米尼。”  
“杰米尼先生，”艾欧里亚皱着眉头，把一张照片放在他面前，“你认识这个人吗？”  
“潘多拉·海因斯坦。”  
“你跟她是什么关系？”  
“她是我妻子。”  
“你知道她死了吗？”  
“知道。”  
“是你杀了她吗？”  
“不是。”  
“但她死在你家的旧宅里。”  
“所以呢？”撒加抿起了嘴角，“这能说明什么？”  
他平静地看着艾欧里亚，面前的便衣警察很年轻，有双直面挑战的眼睛，但是很可惜，这次的挑战或许超过了他能处理的范围。他理解他想要破案的决心和勇气，也清楚他有多大的可能铩羽而归。或许经历过失败能让他变得更加成熟和强大，这些都是成为精英警察所必须具备的特质。他第一眼就已经从那双眼睛里看出，这个年轻人想要成为那样的警察。  
愿望，或者说野心。  
这能让他不断进步，也能让他误入歧途一蹶不振。撒加向后靠着椅背，思考着面前的年轻人最终将走上哪一条道路，而对方显然看不出他那平静的外表之下究竟隐藏着多少盘算和琢磨，所以他自顾自地问：  
“昨晚8点到10点之间你在哪里？”  
“飞机上。”撒加从西装口袋里拿出一张机票票根，“我每年的圣诞节都会回来。”  
“回来做什么？”  
“私事。”  
“你妻子为什么会比你先到？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你不知道？”  
“我不知道。”撒加平静地重复了一遍，左手拇指和食指下意识地轻轻转动右手无名指上的白金婚戒，“我不希望潘多拉干涉我的自由，也绝不会干涉她的自由。”  
“你甚至不知道她来这里？”  
“我知道。她对我说起过。”  
“那她来这里做什么？据我所知，她和这座镇子毫无关系。”  
“这样说并不确切。”撒加的嘴角略略一勾，“我从小在这里长大，所以，作为我的合法妻子，她和这里也存在着明显的关系。”  
“狡辩……”艾欧里亚明显有些气结地看着他，“你是律师吗？”  
“不是。”撒加从上衣口袋里摸出名片盒，抽出一张递给他：“我在华尔街工作。如果将来需要投资的话，可以考虑找我，会有不错的回报，以及与之相称的风险。”  
艾欧里亚夺过那张名片，按捺着想把它当场撕碎的冲动：“我们有权力拘留你48小时……”  
“事实上，你们没有。”撒加仍然平静地看着他，“调取双向的机场监控录像最多只需要3小时。更何况……”他突然压低了声音，“潘多拉并不是被谋杀。”说着，他慢慢地站起来，走到艾欧里亚身边：“请帮我打开手铐，雷欧警官，另外，你还欠我一句‘节哀顺变’。”  
“你怎么知道……”艾欧里亚脱口而出，马上意识到自己失言，他闭紧了嘴，有点懊丧地掏出钥匙解放撒加的双手。撒加看见他的手臂肌肉紧紧地绷着，下颌都微微发抖，或许这个年轻的警察是第一次遇到这样棘手的案件，以及这样棘手的嫌疑人。这个镇子太小了，祥和安宁早就成为常态，这里的警察通常从入职到退休都不会遇到一起凶杀案。  
撒加伸手按了一下他的肩膀，对方条件反射地旋身躲开了，甚至险些失控地用出擒拿的动作来。  
“我住在503号房间。”撒加看着他说，“你随时可以去找我。在警方正式宣布结案以前，我不会离开这里。”  
他知道自己并不需要说出旅馆的名字，这镇上只有那么一家旅馆。  
“等一下。”艾欧里亚从记事本后面抽出另一张照片，那里面有一具真正血肉模糊的尸体，仰面朝天地躺在瓷砖地面上。  
撒加看了一眼，他的目光很快就落在那些带着暗纹的白色瓷砖上，它们早就陈旧磨损，不像当初那样鲜艳漂亮。但还是一样染满了鲜血。  
“你认识他吗？”  
“不认识。”  
“他死在你家里。”艾欧里亚攥紧了照片，他的指尖微微出了汗，照片被染湿，现出了些许褶皱。  
“你刚才说过了，雷欧警官，那里是我家的旧宅。”撒加仍然平静地看着他。艾欧里亚抬起头和他对视。那双暗蓝色的眼睛实在太深了，竟让他感觉到如同凝视深渊般的眩晕。艾欧里亚更紧地攥住照片。他没经历过这样的无力感，但只此一次，他已经在深深憎恨这种感觉。  
他觉得自己早就彻底被看透了。  
“我每年只回来一次。”撒加接着说，“圣诞节前一天到，圣诞节第二天离开。”  
“他是在你的旧宅被杀的。”艾欧里亚不理他的解释，一字一顿地说，“我们现在有充分理由证明，杀他的人是你妻子，潘多拉·海因斯坦。”  
他紧紧盯着撒加的脸，想从那双蓝眼睛里找出哪怕一丝一毫的波动，却仍然以失败告终。撒加的眼里没有波动。无论是听说妻子被杀，还是听说妻子杀了人。  
“你知道海因斯坦为什么要杀他吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你说谎！”年轻的警察终于有点气急败坏起来，“我知道你在说谎！”  
撒加没说话，只是慢慢地朝审讯室的门口走去，艾欧里亚不甘心地跟在他后面，然而他知道自己现在什么也做不了。没有证据。一切看起来都是巧合。一切巧合似乎都指向撒加·杰米尼，又都和撒加·杰米尼无关。  
艾欧里亚发现自己的下属们都在看着他，就连警长办公室的百叶窗也拉了上去，红发的警长放下手里的笔，同样在看着他。撒加慢慢地往前走，他的下属们纷纷在那种无比平静的威压之下不自觉地分列开来。艾欧里亚的身体绷得更紧，他脑中几乎闪过直接把撒加当作凶手的念头。在自己的直属上级兼暗恋对象的注视下，亲自送几个小时以前“逮捕”回来的嫌疑人离开，他觉得再没有比这更丢脸的事情了。他的手不由自主地按在腰间的枪柄上，神经质地越握越紧，又一点点地松开了。  
他沉默地跟着撒加一直走到警局大门外，才突然开口说：“别让我找到证据。”  
撒加半转过身看着他，以近乎谆谆善诱的语气回答：“雷欧警官，执念并不是好事。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我会在旅馆等你。如果想要逮捕我，就请拿出足够的证据。但是，如果证据不足却还要来骚扰我，”沉暗的蓝色深渊中闪过一道凌厉的光亮，如同瞬间出鞘又瞬间隐藏的刀锋，“贵局将会收到起诉的律师函。”  
他的声音还是像深潭似的平静、淡漠，甚至有些寒冷的残忍，艾欧里亚的瞳孔骤然收缩起来。他才刚从警校毕业没多久，除了上学期间去了临近的稍微大点的城市，他这20几年都生活在这座小镇上。这里从没有过这样的人。那种明目张胆又理所当然的坐怀不乱足够让他这个年纪和资历的警察恨得咬牙切齿，并且无法克制地表露在脸上。更让他烦躁的是，撒加看起来似乎比他大不了多少。他今年有30岁吗？艾欧里亚忍不住想，等我到了30岁的时候……难道也会和他一样吗？  
不。绝不会。  
雪花缓慢地从浓墨般的夜空中飘落，撒加一步步踩在积雪上，轻微的咯吱声从他脚下传来，警局正门口闪亮的门灯和警员们胡乱装饰的圣诞树上的彩灯将混杂的光影投在他身上。年轻的警察始终站在原地，微微抬起下巴，倔强而沉默地盯着撒加，眼看着远处那些庆祝节日的欢乐人群渐渐地将他包围在中间，又渐渐地离他而去。直到这时，他才忽然发觉，无论是喧嚣的热闹或冷清的沉默，的确都与那个人无关。  
撒加，你到底为什么要到我的镇子上来？  
艾欧里亚默默地想着，重新攥紧了拳头。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

天色深暗，寥寥几颗星星，却刚好围着一轮满月。狂风吹得树枝摇晃作响。不知道已经下过多久的雪，地上早已堆积了厚厚的一层。  
迪斯马斯克看了一眼自己身上单薄的衣服，往手心里呵了口气。  
白雾笼罩在眼前，片刻就消失不见。他知道现在一定很冷。  
只是他感觉不到。  
他踩着及踝深的雪往前走，面前是好像没有尽头的空地，所以他干脆闭上眼睛。方向感在黑暗中看不真切。或者说他向来缺乏方向感。他走得很慢，毫不担心自己可能会冻僵，更不用思考要往哪里去。  
他闭着眼睛，听耳边的风，张开手臂拥抱呼啸而来的雪粒，在感觉到脚尖触到实物时站住，睁开眼睛，忽然开始放肆地狂笑。  
寒风卷过他胸前，将松散的衬衫吹开一道缝隙。迪斯马斯克低下头。明亮的月光映着雪色，照在他面前的黑色铁门，照在门内一排排的理石墓碑，照在他裸露的胸口上显而易见的枪痕。  
那意味着曾经有一发子弹，不偏不倚地射穿了他的心脏。  
迪斯马斯克推开墓地大门，沿着墓碑间的窄路穿行。这里弥漫着熟悉的死气，让他不由得感到无比兴奋，早就凝固的血液仿佛重新流动起来。然而，他很快就在一块墓碑前站住，盯着那些数字微微皱起了眉头。  
“已经这么久了吗？”他从齿缝里说，很快像是更加兴奋似的笑起来。  
“已经这么久了。”他重复道，不再使用疑问的语气。  
迪斯马斯克加快了脚步，看起来已经有了明确的目标。他不再漫无目的地闲逛，而是开始寻找确定的某个人。  
小镇的墓地同样规模有限。他很快就找到了。  
一块带暗纹的黑色大理石墓碑，肃穆而庄重，刚好设立在一棵傲然挺立的松树旁边。松枝上堆满了积雪。因为尚未有人来过，那些雪形成了一个个纯白的半球体，形状完美得不可思议。雪影中的墓碑上镶着照片，照片里的人身穿全套警察制服，神情严肃，面部线条坚硬冷厉，黑色的瞳孔几乎可以让人望而生畏。  
“哈喽。”迪斯马斯克朝他招了招手，歪着脑袋研究墓碑上的数字，“……87岁，寿终正寝。”他打了个响指，慢条斯理地说：“还真是……值！得！庆！祝！”他十足用力地拍起手来，一些絮状的雪簌簌地落在那块黑色墓碑上。  
“只可惜呀，我现在又回来啦，”他瞪着墓碑照片里的人，嘿嘿冷笑：“你没想到吧，卡普科恩警官？”  
他很高兴似的使劲拍了拍自己的脸：“看到了吗？老子就在这儿！活生生地站在你面前！”他顺手掰断一根树枝，撸起袖子，将尖端抵在自己的胳膊上。尖头一点点刺进皮肉，鲜血一点点渗出来，伤口越划越深，血也越流越多，白色的雪地上渐渐开了一朵又一朵艳红的花。  
迪斯马斯克很尽兴地大笑起来：“我是活的，你是死的。卡普科恩，你听到了吗？我是活的，你他妈是死的。”他扔下那根染满鲜血的树枝：“瞧瞧，你的麻烦回来了，带着你的小秘密回来了，你害不害怕？要不要也从里面爬出来，再打死我一次呀？”  
他像个疯子似的越笑越开心，后来索性仰面朝天躺在雪地上。天空漆黑一片，离天亮应该还有很久。他不觉得冷，更不觉得饿，只觉得火焰灼烧般的干渴。胸口那愈合的弹孔开始作痛，疼痛像蛛网似的放射，迪斯马斯克抓起一捧又一捧雪塞进嘴里，然而，不断融化的冰冷雪水既没法消解干渴，也没法压制疼痛。他心里的欲望在燃烧，与生俱来的杀戮欲像风雪和火焰一样无从阻挡，他也当即决定放弃抵抗，再次顺应它，为它尽快找到合适的猎物。  
迪斯马斯克从雪地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地走出墓地，每走几步就要扶着树喘息片刻。干渴和疼痛像是就要到达极限，他的指甲抠进寒冷坚硬的树皮，指缝里溢出血来。他抬起头往前看，周围冷清死寂，根本没有任何有人的迹象。  
难道就只是这样？这是什么恶心的恶作剧？哪个该死的家伙故意要作弄他吗？  
先把他弄活，然后让他再死一回？  
他举起左边胳膊，将刚才戳破的伤口凑近鼻子，新鲜的血味刺激他的神经，竟然起到了暂时的镇痛作用。他用右手抹了一把伤口，刚刚凝固的血液沾在他手指上。他伸出舌尖舔了舔，尝到熟悉的咸腥味。双腿好像立刻有了力气，他又能在雪地里继续跋涉下去了。一步。两步。三步。他的步子越走越顺畅，鼻端好像已经闻到其他活人的气味了。迪斯马斯克又笑起来，当他看到不远处那些建筑物的轮廓时，就笑得更加开心和猖狂。  
“看啊，是你的镇子，”他指着那片沉睡在漆黑夜色里的小镇，“我马上就要走到你的镇子了。”  
他忽然停下来，野兽般的眼睛往左边看去，在树林的尽头，隐约出现了一个侧影。身形苗条，凹凸有致。  
一个女人。  
一股针刺般的感觉戳在他的手心。迪斯马斯克加快脚步，从背后逼近那个影子。他已经可以嗅到她身上隐约的香水味。那女人穿着一身不祥的黑衣，束起的长发也漆黑，像月夜中的另一个鬼魅。  
他听得见她的呼吸。她是活人。  
迪斯马斯克伸出手。  
脑海中瞬间有无数影像闪过。年轻女子的面孔，死在他手里的亡魂。  
他用双手扼住她们的脖颈，从充满惊恐的眼睛里看见自己的脸，手指一点点用力，直到她们放弃挣扎。生命的光芒会逐渐从她们眼里退去，她们的手会无力地垂落。他会轻轻吻上她们的嘴唇，汲取那最后一缕温热的气息。  
他志在必得地伸出手，却没能抓到那个女人的脖子。她出其不意地返身，灵活地避开了那双残酷无情的手。下一秒钟，迪斯马斯克发现自己被利落的过肩摔重重地掷在地上。他的背部撞在一块突出的石头上，尽管隔着松软的雪，他还是能感觉到那尖利的顶端刺穿了他的皮肉，顶进了他的骨缝里。疼痛和鲜血一起从伤口涌出来，他咧开嘴呼呼喘着粗气，瞪着眼睛惊讶地看着面前的女人。  
女人不是这样的。她们全都规规矩矩，柔顺懦弱，即便被喝醉的丈夫用皮带毒打，也只会唯唯诺诺地蜷缩，不敢用手护住脑袋，更不敢尖叫或者流泪。  
他那没用的母亲便是她们的典型代表。  
可面前的女人截然不同，更加出乎他意料的是，她正用枪指着他。  
迪斯马斯克目瞪口呆地盯着枪口，简直没法相信这莫名其妙再次得来的性命就要这样葬送在一个女人手里。他咬牙切齿地刚要破口大骂，枪声就响了。  
那种感觉又回来了。他睁大眼睛，像是看到数十年前的那个冬夜，也是这样厚的雪，也是这样黑洞洞的枪口，也是这样毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。  
子弹贯穿他的心脏，带来烧灼的疼痛，迪斯马斯克甚至能闻到来自自己心口的皮肉焦糊味。他从来不怕死，死亡在他看来是种美妙的救赎，他永远记得自己的双手扣紧母亲的脖子时，她的眼里毫无恐惧，反而充满了狂热的期待。  
所以他也张开双臂，拥抱扑面而来的死亡。

潘多拉紧紧攥着枪柄，脚步踉跄地往后退两三步，像是生怕倒在地上的人再站起来。他的心脏已经被射穿了，却好像还在死死盯着她的脸。一阵冷汗后知后觉地从每个毛孔里钻出来，再被冷风一吹，她整个人都微微发起抖来。  
她保持着持枪射击的动作愣了一会儿才收起枪走过去，伸手触摸对方的颈侧，以便确认那里不再有脉搏的跳动。然而，当她的指尖与男人冰冷的皮肤接触的一刹那，强烈的心悸袭来，胸口掠过强烈的痛感，令她当场跪倒在那具尸体旁边。  
“怎么可能……”潘多拉喃喃说，颤抖着手从大衣口袋里摸出类似平板电脑的仪器。  
一片暗黑的屏幕上，银白的光点不断地闪烁，终于在她的注视中渐渐地变成了可怖的暗红色。  
她愕然睁大眼睛，像是不敢相信自己竟会轻易犯下如此致命的错误，直到听见身后传来脚步声。  
“海因斯坦。”  
“是你……”她强自镇定地冷声道，刚才的心悸和痛感都已经过去，身体机能恢复了正常状态。她站起身转向来者，神色已经与平时并无不同。  
“撒加，你一直在跟踪我？”  
“算不上吧。”来者平静地回答，“只是跟你接到了相同地点的任务。”  
他低头看了看脚边的尸体：“怎么回事？”  
“追踪器没有发出警告。看来，我是他遇到的第一个人。”  
“你打算怎么办？”  
“既然已经到了这个地步，那就索性做到最后好了。”女子声音冰冷地说，“反正，我活着也跟死了没什么两样。”  
她把那台仪器放回外套口袋，朝小镇的方向走去。  
撒加并没有跟上去，而是半蹲下来看着地上的尸体。月光正照着那处心脏上的空洞，刚才还汩汩流出的鲜血此时已经凝结干涸，死者双眼大睁，还在直盯着潘多拉消失的方向。  
“你的运气不错，”他淡淡地说，“别浪费了。”  
随着他的话音，那双已然死去的眼睛，慢慢朝他看了过来。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

外面还在下雪，而且有越下越大的趋势。天空里既没有星星也没有月亮，罕见的7级北风吹动一切东西，到处都发出有什么要坏掉的哐当响声。  
“S之家”的招牌也没法例外。它被狂风吹得一直来回摇晃，在一片白皑皑的雪地上投下疯狂变化的红色影子，就像是一场狂乱的驱魔舞。  
艾欧里亚推开正门，一阵狂风紧跟着他刮进来，立刻被大厅里的暖意阻挡住，他反手把门关上，风不情不愿地退了回去。  
大厅是正方形的，正对面有个前台，两侧是仿古的木楼梯，通往二楼。头顶上吊着一盏不大不小的枝形灯，其中不少灯泡都没亮，使得大厅里有点昏暗。  
“晚上好，雷欧警官。”前台的女接待员说。  
“晚上好，莎尔娜。”艾欧里亚对她点点头，一脸尴尬地左右看看，“我找米罗。”  
“老板在地下室呢。”莎尔娜笑起来，她的妆很浓，笑容里有种奇特的侵略性，“都已经快一年了吧，亲爱的雷欧警官，你怎么还是不拿正眼看我？”  
“没有。”艾欧里亚更加尴尬地摇摇头，“我没有。”  
莎尔娜又笑了，涂着鲜红指甲油的手朝自己右边指了指：“从这边下去吧。他们又在里面玩那个无聊的游戏呢。”  
艾欧里亚快步朝她所指的那个楼梯口走去，那道楼梯黑漆漆的，呈螺旋形，像是通往未知的地心。  
“……其实，”他站在楼梯口转过身，看着莎尔娜，突然很认真地说：“我没有任何针对你的意思，我只是……不习惯浓妆……不管是谁都一样。”  
莎尔娜楞了一下，很快就笑得更厉害：“我还以为你永远都没胆量跟我说实话呢。”  
“……实话会伤人。”  
“一眼就能看穿的谎话才更伤人。”莎尔娜耸耸肩膀，“快去吧。”

艾欧里亚沿着楼梯慢慢地往下走，直到面前出现一条长长的走廊，两边的墙壁上各嵌着两盏烛台，上面插着烧到半截的白色蜡烛。阴恻恻的风不知从哪里刮过来，吹得烛火乱晃，斑驳的黑色影子爬了满墙，像连片的缘生植物。  
走廊的尽头有一扇门。硬木材质，黑褐色，足有几厘米厚，隔音效果非常好，黄铜把手被磨得发亮。  
艾欧里亚继续往前走，烛火把他的影子拉长，墙壁上的植物朝他包围过来，又被一阵风吹散。他走到门前，握住门把手，用力往下一按。  
门开了。  
柔和舒适的光线和着融融的暖意一起溢出门外，带来一种让人立刻想要沉陷其中的陶醉感。门里是个椭圆形的房间，铺着讲究的原木地板，正中间放着一张质料上乘的圆桌，桌子周围摆着许多深色的靠背椅。角落里有几盆绿色植物，墙上贴着阳光沙滩壁纸，甚至还有一扇假模假样的窗户，窗前垂下乳白色的暗纹窗帘。  
桌子周围的椅子上都坐了人，有的手里捧着咖啡，有的拿着酒杯，他们一起看向门口的艾欧里亚，又一起看向上首的年轻人。  
“雷欧警官！”那个年轻人笑嘻嘻地朝他招了招手，“晚上好呀！”   
艾欧里亚环视房间，目光在每个人脸上扫过，其中两个人他不认识，另外四个则十分熟悉。  
他一声不吭地走到桌边，自己拉了一张椅子坐下了。  
大家还在看着他，他认识的那四个人互相看了看，像商量好了似的集体站起来，跟上首的年轻人点头示意之后，就忙不迭地离开了。他们走得有点慌乱，以至于房间的门还留着一道缝，艾欧里亚听见他们在走廊上匆匆跑走的脚步声。  
另外两个人坐在原位没动，其中一个是成年男人，有双让人很不舒服的蓝灰色眼睛，冰冷无情的眼神一直没离开过手里的威士忌酒杯。另一个还是少年，看起来不到20岁，长相很好看，鼻梁又挺又直，瞳孔是深湛的海蓝色，半长的头发刚好披在肩头。  
艾欧里亚突然觉得这个少年看起来非常眼熟，他刚要说话，上首的年轻人抢先说：“瞧瞧，亲爱的雷欧警官，我们的游戏之夜都被你给搅黄了。”  
“我什么也没说。”艾欧里亚心不在焉地回答，“我只是坐在这儿。”  
“带着枪。”年轻人笑着说，“还有警徽。”  
“如果我是来抓你的，那就不会这么走进来坐下，还一句话也不说了。”艾欧里亚说，“我现在起码已经念完了米兰达警告。”  
“那你是来干嘛的呢？突然心血来潮，打算跟我们一起玩游戏吗？”年轻人歪着头打量艾欧里亚，“啧啧，黑眼圈真严重，雷欧警官，你已经多久没好好睡过觉了？”他站起来往房间一角走去，那里设有一张黑色理石材质的高台，像欧式装修中最常见的餐桌，只是周围没放高脚凳。台子上摆满了各种饮料和酒水，从价格不菲的原产地红酒和高端威士忌，到六联排的可口可乐、百事可乐、七喜和美年达。  
“想喝什么？”年轻人转过身来，满脸堆笑地问。  
“别在这儿跟我耍花样，斯考皮翁。”艾欧里亚终于有点忍不住火气似的，他看了看另外两个陌生人：“我有事要跟他谈，请你们先离开。”  
少年像没听见一样摆弄着手里的可乐罐，忽然说：“我还是觉得百事更好喝。”  
坐在他旁边的男人嗤笑了一声：“它们都是一样的玩意儿，糖浆加上苏打水。”  
“要加很多糖才行。”少年接着说，“如果出现低血糖症状，只需要一瓶盖的可口可乐就能让血糖值恢复正常。”  
“你有低血糖？”  
少年不置可否地笑了笑：“我以前常常喝。”  
“那玩意儿有股苦嗖嗖的药味。”男人把酒杯里的威士忌喝完，看向站在不远处的年轻人，“你这儿的酒倒是还不错。”  
“威士忌也是药味儿。”少年不服气地反驳，然后站了起来：“喂，米罗，我能把剩下的可乐带走吗？”  
“很遗憾，不能。”米罗·斯考皮翁摇了摇头，“但你随时可以去找莎尔娜约时间。只要来玩游戏，想喝什么都随便。”  
“好吧。”少年耸耸肩，越过艾欧里亚朝门口走去。  
艾欧里亚看着他的背影，那种莫名的熟悉感立刻又回来了。他猛地攥紧拳头站起来，脱口说：“站住！”  
少年在门口回过头。他现在刚好处在灯光照不到的地方，深湛的蓝眼睛里顿时蒙上了一层阴翳的黑影。  
“你叫什么？”艾欧里亚问。  
少年只是看着他。  
“你和撒加·杰米尼是什么关系？”艾欧里亚又问。  
少年的眼里迅速掠过一轮波动。但很快就消失不见了。  
“你管不着。”他平静地说。  
艾欧里亚的拳头攥得更紧了。那种语气和声调再次带来异乎寻常的熟悉感。半个月以前的记忆瞬间全部浮上脑海。他条件反射地去摸腰间的手铐和配枪。  
一只手突然搭上他的肩膀，指尖蹭到他的脸颊。  
艾欧里亚打了个冷战。  
那只手凉得像死人，明明根本没有用力，却好像铁钳似的让他挣不脱。  
“你不是来找斯考皮翁的吗，警官？”喝威士忌的男人慢条斯理地说，“那就别管闲事。”  
“你又是谁？”艾欧里亚强忍着转身挥拳的冲动问，他的身体越绷越紧，一滴汗悄悄地从额角落下来。  
“我呀？”男人凑近他耳边，嘿嘿冷笑，“你们上学的时候，没在课本里见过我吗？”  
还没等艾欧里亚反应过来，他已经松开手走到门口，站在了那个少年身边，竟然很有礼貌地问道：“要走吗？”  
少年点点头。  
那道厚重的木门严丝合缝地关上了。艾欧里亚重新坐下来，将双手摊在桌子上。灯光里，他的手心全都是细密的冷汗。  
米罗·斯考皮翁走回来，在他面前放了一个方杯：“想好喝什么了吗，亲爱的雷欧警官？”  
艾欧里亚瞪了他一眼，从他手里拿过酒瓶，往杯子里倒了一点酒：“他们俩是谁？”  
“不知道名字。”米罗给自己也倒了一点酒，“只知道他们的故事。”他拍了拍艾欧里亚的肩膀，“要是你再晚来一点儿的话，我就能把后面一半也听完了。”  
“这怪我吗？”艾欧里亚一口把杯里的酒喝干，“我是按着约好的时间来的。”  
“好啦好啦，”米罗揉了一把他的头发，忽然发现他的脑门上也全是冷汗，立刻笑出声来：“你害怕了？”  
“……是。”艾欧里亚攥紧拳头又松开，掌心还是黏糊糊的一片，“我都不知道为什么。”  
“本能吧。”米罗拍了拍他的肩，靠进扶手椅里放松身体，“据那家伙刚才说，他杀过几十个人。”  
“几十个？”  
“一个个全都是漂亮的女人，长长的头发，雪白的皮肤，就好像弱不禁风的小花。用双手掐住她们细细的脖子，一点一点地用力，直到她们再也不动了。花朵是最没用的东西。只要用两只手，就能揉成一滩看不出原样的稀泥。”  
“别说了！”  
“我只是转述而已。”米罗摊开手，“只不过，那家伙讲的可根本就不是什么恐怖故事。”  
“我刚才就该把他带回局里！”艾欧里亚狠狠砸了一下桌子。  
“得了吧，小艾欧，”米罗撇撇嘴，“别轻举妄动，我可不想你死在我的店里……现在正是旅游旺季，副警长挂了绝对会严重影响我的生意。”  
“喂，你这家伙……”  
“再说，就算你没挂，只要你在这里动了手，那以后可就再也没人敢来玩游戏了，”米罗啜着自己杯里的酒，“我还怎么帮你收集消息？”  
“……好吧，先不说他们……”艾欧里亚懊恼地使劲揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，“503最近有动静吗？”  
“当然有，”米罗又给他倒了大半杯酒，咧嘴笑着说：“他的动静足够你听到明天早上。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

加隆醒了。他觉得全身酸痛，尤其是后颈部和背部的蝴蝶骨，他伸手摸了一把，脖子后面似乎没什么事，但背部已经被什么坚硬的东西硌破了皮，稍微一碰就火烧火燎地疼。  
他的正上方是非常晴朗的天空，蔚蓝的颜色带着一种神奇的流动感，在阳光的映照下，就像一片波光粼粼的海。  
然而天上正在下雪。不是那种一片一片的六角形雪花，而是细盐一样的粒状雪。有一粒雪刚好落在他的睫毛上。加隆眨了眨眼睛，雪粒被睫毛扫了下来，碰触到他的皮肤，以非常缓慢的速度融化了。  
一丝沁凉的感觉悄然钻进毛孔。  
加隆坐起来。  
他环视四周，很快认出这里是S镇的中心公园，而他自己正在其中一条铁艺长椅上。  
双手无意识地接触到椅子，顿时被那种反常的低温冰到了，他忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
加隆拢了拢衣服，发现自己身上穿的居然是白色短袖衬衫和暗蓝色的及膝短裤——标准的高中生夏季制服套装，只差在脖子上再拴一条跟短裤同色系的细长款领带。  
“见鬼！”加隆脱口说，使劲揉了几下右边太阳穴。他的脑袋也疼得很厉害，后脑勺上的疼可能是因为在长椅上躺了太久，但太阳穴一跳一跳地疼肯定是被这种鬼天气和这身见鬼的衣服给冻出来的。  
他从椅子上站起来，原地跺了几下脚，发现自己浑身都僵硬得像是几个世纪没有活动过了，于是又前后左右地扭了扭脖子。  
就在这时，长椅后面传来一声不长不短的“喵”。  
加隆转过身去，只见一只猫从椅子后面慢悠悠地转了出来。它从脑袋到尾巴尖都是乌黑的，胸脯却长着一撮白毛，四条腿明明是黑的，猫爪子却又像刚刚在面粉堆里踩了一圈儿。  
猫的毛很长，但显然营养很差，粗糙凌乱又没什么光泽。而且，它的脖子上有一道细细的勒痕，虽然皮肉已经长好了，但毛根受了损伤，再也没法长出毛来，只剩下一圈明显的暗红色印记。猫把自己粗粗的黑尾巴竖得像根旗杆，非常轻盈地跳上长椅，蹲坐下来看着加隆。  
它的眼睛是金色的，打量人的眼神一半警惕一半讨好，看来是平时并不缺少好心人喂食、却没有谁跟它特地建立什么亲密关系的普通流浪猫。  
加隆站在原地看着它。猫歪着脑袋，忽然又“喵”了一声，这次讨好的成分明显多了一些。  
“你看我像有吃的吗？”加隆耸耸肩，像是为表诚意似的，直接伸手把短裤的两边口袋翻了出来。谁知道，里面竟然“啪嗒”一声掉出半条士力架，红框框里明晃晃的白底蓝字简直像在说：你撒谎！  
黑猫也很配合地发出一声充满抗议感的“喵”。  
“呃……”加隆捡起那半条明显是吃剩很久的花生巧克力，很没底气地说：“猫不能吃巧克力。”  
黑猫这回不做声地盯着他。  
“真的。”加隆把士力架塞回自己口袋，对猫循循善诱：“你听我说哈，猫要是吃了巧克力……会死的。”  
身后突然传来一声毫不掩饰的嗤笑。  
“小子，你在跟它说话吗？真可爱啊。”一个男人说，冷沉沉的声音跟说话内容完全不符。  
加隆把两只手揣进裤子口袋，慢慢地转回身来。  
刚才悄无声息地站在他背后的陌生人比他高出至少一个头，暗灰色短发，一双近似无机质的蓝灰色眼睛里找不出一丁点情感色彩。男人穿着条破了洞的牛仔裤，上身罩着一件黑色的机车夹克，外套的金属拉链敞开着，露出里面的灰色紧身T恤，胸前涂着花里胡哨的F**K THE WORLD几个大字。  
“你是谁？”  
男人没答话，径直从他身边走过去，突然伸出手一把抓住那只黑猫的后颈，轻松地把它提到了半空。黑猫惨厉地嚎叫起来，听起来像个马上就要哭断气的婴儿，身体却像被施了法术一样无法动弹。  
“喂！你放开它！”加隆嚷了起来。  
“哦？我要是不放呢？”男人挑了挑眉，像在挑衅似的发笑。  
回答他的是加隆猛地从斜下方挥出的拳头。男人显然没料到他会突然发难，那一拳又准又狠、结结实实地砸在了他的右脸上。男人疼得呲牙咧嘴，猫从他无意识放松的掌控里掉了下来，又被加隆稳稳地接住了。  
黑猫吓得魂飞魄散，不由分说地炸了毛，右前爪毫不留情地在加隆的手背上留下三道血痕。  
等加隆回过神来，那只猫已经跳到地上，飞也似的逃走了。  
“切。”男人摸了摸被自己牙齿磕破的嘴角，抹掉伤口的血：“看见了吧。”他有点幸灾乐祸地指着那只猫逃走的方向，“这玩意儿就跟女人一样，没良心的。”  
加隆转身就走，男人从后面快步赶上他，按住他的一边肩膀。  
“喂，小子，你等等我呀！”  
加隆挣了挣，发现那只手上的力量大得惊人，他根本没法挣脱。  
少年咬住嘴唇，狠狠地说：“放开。”  
男人很无奈地叹口气：“我这个人就他妈够没耐性的了，你小子怎么还变本加厉啊。”  
“放、手！”  
肩膀虽然动不了，两只脚却十分自由，少年抬起右脚，重重地往下一跺，男人刚刚因为躲闪而放松力道，加隆已经半转过身，挥出了角度刁钻的又一记重拳。  
“喂！你小子……”  
男人侧身躲开，加隆毫不迟疑地朝他的脸上招呼了第二拳、第三拳，拳拳狠得像对付杀了自己全家的仇人，但这次对方没有再因为他的年龄而轻视他，而是相当投入地见招拆招。加隆很快就发现他并不是这个男人的对手。与此同时，他的左边蝴蝶骨又诡异地疼了起来，这次像是有人正拿着一把钝刀子在他的骨缝里锉，试图把整个左胳膊卸下来。他的动作越来越慢，劲力也没法像最初那么充足。  
“……你能不能先听我说句话？”男人终于寻到破绽，准确地接住了加隆的一记左勾拳。他紧攥着加隆的拳头，蓝灰色的无机质眼睛因为里面洋溢着过于强烈的挫败感而平添了一抹离奇的搞笑意味。  
“就一句。我保证。”男人苦着一张脸，无可奈何地叹了口气，像是强忍着不对加隆发作。  
加隆像那只黑猫似的警惕地盯着他，但他很快就弯起眉眼露出了笑容，近乎纯真可爱的笑意让他的面部表情变得柔和起来，像是已经卸下了防备，并恢复了“普通”高中生的乖巧模样。他看着男人的眼睛，非常真诚地说：“看得出来，你没想真的跟我动手，那我听你说。”  
“这他妈的还差不多。”男人点点头，放开了钳制着加隆的右手，就在那一瞬间，一记使出全力的膝撞准确地命中了他的两腿之间。  
“我X！”男人顿时疼得脸色煞白，捂着裆部弯下腰，身体像虾米似的折成了两半。他费了好大劲儿，才总算咬牙切齿地挤出一句：“是撒加·杰米尼那个王八蛋让我来找你的！！！”  
早就走出很远的加隆像被魔法定住似的不动了。  
他在原地停了快半分钟，还是返身走了回来。  
“你再说一遍。”  
男人好不容易才直起腰：“我说，是撒加·杰米尼让我来找你的。”  
“你叫什么？”  
“……什么？”  
“我问你叫什么。”  
男人无声地又爆了一句粗口。  
“……迪斯马斯克·康塞尔。”  
“带我去找撒加。”  
“我不知道他去哪儿了……”迪斯马斯克小心翼翼地揉着裤裆，看起来时刻防备着对方再给他来上一下，“他只让我来这个公园找你，找到了就把这东西给你。”他从夹克内侧的口袋里掏出一个平板电脑似的仪器，朝加隆递过去。  
“这是什么？IPad吗？”  
“爱什么？”迪斯马斯克挠了挠后脑勺，“我以为是个电视。”  
“……”加隆横了他一眼，把仪器接过去。屏幕接收到震动，从原本的黑色待机状态亮了起来，他随便按了一下下方正中间的圆形按键，屏幕上出现了四道横杠和一个数字键盘。  
“有密码。”  
“我不知道。”迪斯马斯克嘶嘶地吸着凉气，“靠，你小子下手真他妈的够狠……”  
“有话不早说。你活该。”加隆又横了他一眼，伸手点了0530四个数字。屏幕锁被解开了。  
“这是什么？”迪斯马斯克凑过来问。  
加隆嫌恶地往旁边滑开了一步。  
屏幕上的一个银白色光点也跟着他的动作抖动了一下。  
加隆怔了怔，立刻平端着仪器继续往前走，他的脚步越来越快，那个银白色的光点也从缓慢的移动变成了快速滑动。  
“……这是我。”  
他指着那个光点，对一边呲牙咧嘴一边紧跟着他的迪斯马斯克说。  
“啊？”迪斯马斯克一头雾水地看着他，“你的意思是……GPS？那不是只有军方才能用的玩意儿吗？所以杰米尼果然是……”  
“不知道你在说些什么。撒加到底在哪儿？”  
“……我真不知道。他只说让你帮他把这东西收好，还让你……”  
“还让我什么？”  
迪斯马斯克深吸了口气，往旁边躲出一个安全距离，上下打量着加隆说：“他说，让你‘乖乖的，别乱跑’。”   
“无聊。”加隆瞪了他一眼，有些不耐烦地说：“行了，你现在找到我了，东西也给我了，可以走了。”  
“啊？”迪斯马斯克紧追几步赶上他，裆部传来微妙的不适感，他来回扭着腰胯，步子迈得相当别扭，“那可不行。”  
“怎么不行？”  
“撒加·杰米尼说，不管你去哪儿，我必须跟着你。”  
“跟着我？”加隆停下来，也上下打量着他，“就像好莱坞死蠢动作喜剧里的那种死蠢保镖一样？”  
“我从来不看死蠢动作喜剧，只看黑帮片、西部片和铅黄电影。”  
“……随便你吧。”加隆朝他伸出手，“外套给我。”  
“什么？”  
“把你的外套给我。”  
“……”迪斯马斯克不知道第几次吸气又叹气，他揉着心口把机车夹克脱下来递过去，加隆接过来套在自己身上，衣服下摆盖到了膝盖上方。  
“我现在要回家。”他对迪斯马斯克说，“你要怎么样随便吧。”  
他把那台酷似迷你Ipad的仪器塞回夹克内侧的口袋，快步朝熟悉的公园出口走去。然而，刚走出没几步，他就又站住了。  
“喂，又怎么了？”迪斯马斯克继续用那种别扭的步态追上来，模样有些滑稽。  
“……那只猫。”  
加隆指了指前方，就在离公园出口不远处的一棵树下，躺着一只浑身黑色、四爪雪白的猫。他慢慢地走过去，半跪在猫跟前。它的脖子上有一圈被绳子勒过以后留下的紫红色疤痕。  
“哟，怎么死啦？”迪斯马斯克弯腰把那只猫提起来，它一动不动地悬在半空，身体无力地垂吊着，显然已经失去了任何生命迹象。  
“你把它放下。”  
“啊？”  
“放下！”加隆一脚踹向迪斯马斯克的右膝，对方随手把猫的尸体一扔，姿势别扭地朝旁边跳开了。  
“我X，你小子还没完了是吧？”  
一道显而易见的杀意从那双蓝灰色的眼睛里滑过，却很快就消失不见。  
“死都死了，”迪斯马斯克赔笑说，“你还是回家吧，免得……哎，撒加·杰米尼是你什么人？”  
“你看不出来？果然是不一般的死蠢。”加隆走过去，把那只黑猫抱起来，轻轻地捋了捋它身上凌乱的毛，转身沿着原路往回走。  
“看年纪肯定不是你老爹，那就是……哥哥了？或者是叔叔？舅舅？姨夫？哦，也可能是姐夫……”  
“死蠢。”  
“喂，你小子又要干嘛去？！”  
“找个地方把它埋了。”  
加隆很快就回到刚才醒来的那张长椅，他把黑猫的尸体放在椅子上，又从一旁的灌木丛里掰出一根树枝，递给迪斯马斯克：  
“挖吧。”  
“……我挖？”  
“对。”  
“那你小子干嘛？”  
“我去那边垃圾箱里翻一翻，找张旧报纸把它包起来。”  
“……我挖哪儿？”  
“长椅后面。它刚才就从那儿出来的。”  
“……”  
迪斯马斯克嘴里嘀咕了几句加隆听不懂的语言，转到长椅后面开始挖坑。  
加隆又往前走了几百米，那里果然还放着三个垃圾桶，绿色的是可回收利用的食品类垃圾，黑色的是不可回收垃圾，黄色的……是报纸、杂志、传单、小纸箱之类的垃圾。  
他把黄色垃圾桶放倒，一眼就看到里面有一卷被打湿过的报纸，已经风干发皱了。  
加隆把报纸拿出来展平，动作却突然停了下来，他保持着展开报纸的姿势待了很久，直到听见迪斯马斯克扯着嗓子在远处喊：“我X！你小子找到没有？！打算住在垃圾桶里了吗？”  
他迅速将掌心压住的那张报纸的右上角扯了下来揣进夹克的口袋，然后拿着剩下的那些跑了回去。  
“挖完了？”  
“完了。您瞧瞧，合格不？”迪斯马斯克撇了撇嘴，做了个请的手势。  
加隆探头看了一眼那个不大不小、边缘规整的坑，挑了挑眉梢：“你很职业啊。”  
“哈，感谢夸奖。”迪斯马斯克帮他把黑猫卷进废报纸里，“不瞒你说，挖坑埋尸体可是个很有技术含量的活儿，挖浅了呢就埋不利索，容易被狗给刨出来，下两场大雨也会冲开，挖深了呢又太费劲，等回填到一半就他妈的干不动了……”  
“闭嘴。”加隆跪在坑边，慢慢把那具已经开始发僵的黑猫尸体放了进去，怔怔地盯着它看了半晌才重新站起来，从裤子口袋里拿出那半条士力架，扔在了那个小小的墓坑里。  
“填土吧。”  
“啊？还是我自己干？好，今天他妈的算我倒霉……哎，我说，咱们聊了这么半天，我还不知道你小子叫什么啊？……”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05

艾欧里亚抱着高高的一摞书走进警局，迎面而来的同事们纷纷给他让开路，偶尔有一两个跟他非常相熟的还会说上几句话。  
但艾欧里亚一直冷着张脸回应所有的招呼，对玩笑和调侃之类的更是充耳不闻。他好像在跟谁生气一样走到自己的座位前，突然松开手任由那些书噼里啪啦地自由落体到桌面、椅子甚至地板上。  
“副警长，”坐在他对面的新进小警员怯生生地打招呼，“您没事吧？”  
“我好得很。”艾欧里亚说，“杰米尼旧宅那两具尸体的验尸报告和毒理检测报告回来了吗？”  
“嗯，在您桌上的文件夹里呢。那个，还有……”  
“别吞吞吐吐的。”艾欧里亚皱起眉头，“怎么了？”  
“警长说……让您来了以后拿着报告去见她。”  
“……靠。”艾欧里亚刚沾着椅子就像根弹簧似的蹦了起来，“你小子不早说！”  
他用最快的速度朝集体办公区最里面的警长办公室走去，一边走一边清楚地感到冷汗正从后背上一层接一层地往外冒，心脏跳得砰砰乱响，那声音震耳欲聋，一时间填满了他的耳朵。  
尽管用不了半分钟他就已经站在警长办公室门口，艾欧里亚却觉得好像已经经过了一整个世纪。足足半个月过去了，由他负责的这两起杀人案毫无进展。

“如果换作我是警长，早就要把案子的负责人清出警察队伍了！”  
昨天晚上他还这样跟米罗说过，旅馆老板大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：  
“得啦，雷欧警官，别把自己逼得太紧，你也不看看，咱们这儿是个什么地方。”  
艾欧里亚咬了咬牙，埋头喝闷酒。  
“这镇子上总共只有十个红绿灯，连个正经的消防队都没有。你们警局倒是有10来个人，可整天除了找狗救猫就是修一修水管。前几天那个胖子罗宾，哦，就是今年年初刚从你们局里退休的‘杰弗森警官’，他闲得无聊，跑来我这里玩游戏，你猜猜他跟我爆了什么料？他说，‘米罗仔，不瞒你说哟，老子从警40年，最大的成就就是连一枪都没开过’！”  
“靠，还他妈觉得挺光荣！”艾欧里亚把手里的啤酒罐捏得扁扁的，里面剩下的零星泡沫一下子溢出罐口，染湿了他的手指。艾欧里亚甩了甩手，拿起啤酒罐往角落里的垃圾桶一扔，啤酒罐划出一道挺漂亮的弧线，只可惜“准确地”磕到了垃圾桶的边缘，弹落在地上。  
“喂喂喂，”米罗瞪着他，“你这孩子居然也学会爆粗了？再说，”他走过去捡起啤酒罐丢进垃圾桶里，“说了多少次了，不要随手乱扔垃圾！”  
“米罗，我该怎么办啊！”艾欧里亚趴在桌子上，“真他妈的一点儿头绪也没有！”  
“正常。”米罗坐在他对面，“慢慢办吧，就算你再急也没办法。别的不说，我就问你小子一个问题，这地方上回死人，哦，不对，应该说，这地方上回出现‘非自然死亡’，都已经是什么时候的事儿了？”  
“呃……”艾欧里亚皱着眉头使劲揉头发，“我……这个……”  
“对吧~”米罗笑嘻嘻地又给自己打开一罐淡啤酒，“那时候，你没出生，我没出生，你暗恋了这么久跟人家连句囫囵话也说不清楚的漂亮警长也没出生。我估计，那时候就连你老爹也还是毛头小子呢。”  
“……等等……”艾欧里亚突然坐直了身体，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“我靠，对！我知道了！”  
“你又知道什么了？一惊一乍的。”  
“刚才那个家伙……”  
“哪个家伙？”  
“那个说自己杀了几十个女人的家伙。”  
“他怎么啦？”  
“他是……是个……”艾欧里亚拼命搜索记忆库，耳边好像又回响起那句阴恻恻的“你们上学的时候，没在课本里见过我吗？”  
“变态？”  
“连环杀手。”  
米罗噗嗤笑出声来。  
“连环杀手。”他重复了一遍艾欧里亚下的定义，“要是我没记错，就算杰米尼旧宅里那两个人都是他杀的，你也还需要一具尸体，再加上相同或类似的杀人手法，才能说人家是连环杀手。小雷欧，你想立功想疯啦？”  
“应该就是他。我见过他。”艾欧里亚急吼吼地说。  
“哦？在哪儿？”  
“课……”年轻警官靠酒精撑起来的底气目视可见地往下掉，“课本……课本上……”  
“……”  
米罗在手心里来回揉着啤酒罐，盯着他看了足足十秒钟，然后放声大笑。  
“我靠！亏你想得出来！”他笑得弯下腰，“不会因为人家吓唬了你一句，你就真觉得在课本上看过他吧！还连环杀手！啧啧，上了警校课本的连环杀手，那肯定是个典型案例啊！你倒说说，他姓什么？叫什么？”  
“我……”  
“你喝多啦，雷欧警官，赶紧睡觉去，明天好好开始新的一周吧。”米罗推开啤酒罐站起来，仍然一脸忍笑的表情，“给你找个空房直接在我这里睡一会儿，还是现在就回你自己家去？”  
“在你这儿睡吧……”艾欧里亚被他笑得抬不起头，他瞄了一眼手表，已经是凌晨3点半了，“你早上叫我，我得回家换身衣服。这一身酒气，魔……我们警长肯定要生气。”  
“唉~~~喝多了都不敢叫人家名字，真替你着急得慌。”

艾欧里亚捏紧手里的文件夹，盯着办公室门上嵌着的“魔铃·伊戈尔警长”的名牌，鼓起勇气抬手敲了敲门。里面很快传来一声“进来”。  
艾欧里亚深吸了口气，推开门走进去。  
“……警长，你找我。”  
“嗯。坐吧。”火红短发的女警长从面前的文件里抬头看他一眼，指了指对面的椅子。  
艾欧里亚拉开椅子坐下，像是找不到舒服的姿势似的扭了好几下。  
“你怎么了？”  
“啊？没事，没事。”艾欧里亚把手里的文件夹递过去，“送去旁边市里的复检验尸报告，还有一并出来的毒理检测报告。”  
“我这里也有一份复印件。”女警长点了点自己面前的文件，“你的那份看过了吗？”  
“……还没有。新来的那小子说，你让我一到警局就先来找你。”  
“嗯。”女警长低下头，“那我们一起看吧，看完之后我想听听你的想法。”  
“……哦。”  
不大的办公室陷入了异常的安静，只听到偶尔翻动纸张的声音。艾欧里亚很快看完了那些报告，他抬头看了一眼，魔铃·伊戈尔仍然埋头在研究自己手里的报告。于是他赶紧也低下头，重新开始翻看第二遍……第三遍……  
时间一分一秒地过去，对方丝毫没有要主动跟他说话的意思，艾欧里亚叹了口气，第N次抬起头看着一桌之隔的女警长。魔铃·伊戈尔比他大五岁，是SS中央警校的高材生，以全A的成绩毕业，连续三年获得过洛杉矶警署年度优秀警员，据说还曾经申请加入FBI并顺利通过。最后这个据说没什么确切的证据，但伊戈尔警长能力拔尖是肯定的——一年以前，她来警局的第二天，星矢就带着他的小伙伴们偷偷去档案库翻了她的档案，回来以后就神秘兮兮又指天指地地跟艾欧里亚发誓说，警长档案袋里的奖状证书之类的足有一乍厚。可奇怪的是，这么牛逼的人物现在既没去成FBI，也没继续留在洛杉矶这种繁华大城市的警局里，甚至连个郡警长都不是，偏偏就来了这座“只有十个红绿灯的”小镇当个只能坐一坐办公室的闲职警长。艾欧里亚想起自己也曾经跑去米罗的旅馆，颇有点替人家愤愤不平地说“她怎么会来这儿啊？”  
旅馆老板带着一脸神秘莫测的微笑朝他摊了摊手说：“真想知道？”  
“废话。真想知道。”  
米罗盯着他，竖起左手三个手指：“300。”  
艾欧里亚一脚踹了过去。

“想什么呢？”清亮干脆的问话把艾欧里亚猛地拽回现实，他吓得一个哆嗦，刚才放在膝盖的文件夹“啪嗒”一声掉在地上。艾欧里亚手忙脚乱地捡起来：  
“啊，没，没什么。不好意思！”  
“都快一年了吧？你怎么还是这么紧张？”  
“我……不好意思。”艾欧里亚擦了擦脑门上的汗，“没紧张。就是……昨晚没睡好。”  
魔铃发出一声轻笑：“行吧。”她不再纠缠这个问题，看着艾欧里亚继续说：  
“这案子是挺棘手的。我还以为今天看完报告会有新的思路，可是……哦，还是先来说说你的想法吧。”  
“呃……”艾欧里亚捏着手里的文件夹说道：“首先是那个男的，身高183，体重85公斤，不超过35岁。死因很明确，是利器割断颈动脉，失血过多而死。凶器也没问题。凶案现场找到一把餐刀，刃口血迹跟死者的血型相吻合，验尸报告里也已经再次确认那把刀就是凶器。凶手也应该很确定了。凶器的刀把上验出了另一个人的指纹，也就是现场的另一名死者，潘多拉·海因斯坦。现在唯一的问题就是一直都查不出死者的身份，在警方的罪犯档案库里没有查到他的指纹，可见没有过犯罪记录，当然也可能是……存在于我们没有权限的其他数据库里。”  
“嗯，这个可能性先放着。关于潘多拉·海因斯坦呢？”  
“死者身高166，体重52公斤，28岁，海因斯坦报业集团总裁安德烈·海因斯坦的独生女儿，她的父母在十年前因私家飞机坠毁而双双遇难，她继承了家业，之后很快就与撒加·杰米尼订婚，但两人直到去年才举办婚礼。验尸报告里说，根据伤口情状、刀把上的指纹、现场打斗痕迹、血迹喷射角度等证据，基本可以确定潘多拉·海因斯坦就是杀死男性无名死者的凶手。但是……关于她的死因，镇上的验尸官表示无法确定，所以特地送到临市进行了二次尸检。毒理检测报告没有显示任何致死物。至于验尸报告……还是只说她死于心脏骤停，但原因不明。我只知道过量服药或吸毒会导致猝死，但我们已经确认海因斯坦没有服药和吸毒史，再说如果她真的吃过什么东西，毒理检测应该能查得出来。”  
“所以，如果不是这个原因，那会是什么原因？”  
“……”艾欧里亚有些丧气地垂下头，“我想不出别的原因。除非是……”  
“什么？”  
“过度恐惧。可是，如果她能用一把餐刀，准确地割断一个比她高出将近二十厘米、重了六十几斤的男人的脖子，那……我真的想不出来还有什么事情，或者什么人，能让她受到这种程度的惊吓。”  
“你之前怀疑她的丈夫。”  
“对。她死在杰米尼家的旧宅里。撒加·杰米尼又刚好在镇上。而且据他说，他并不知道海因斯坦为什么会到镇上来。还有……”  
“还有什么？”  
“我总觉得他们俩奇奇怪怪的。海因斯坦早早就跟杰米尼订了婚，却始终没有改夫姓，我查过她近几年的行程安排，她跟杰米尼几乎就没怎么在一起待过，基本上像是分居状态，各过各的。另外，她没有军队背景，没有持枪许可，甚至连女子防身术的课都从来没上过，没有任何证据显示她有致人死命的能力，但是，当我跟撒加·杰米尼说，我们怀疑是他妻子杀了人，他……看起来竟然一点儿都不惊讶。”  
魔铃笑了笑：“如果他表现得很惊讶，你就不会怀疑他了？”  
“我……大概会照样怀疑他。”艾欧里亚咂了一下嘴唇，“但那家伙的反应不是最让我在意的……”  
“哦？那你最在意什么？”  
“第一是潘多拉的死亡时间。根据验尸报告，她几乎是和无名男人同时死的。这样说来，除非她真是经过一番搏斗，杀死了那个人，然后自己也因为过度恐惧和紧张导致心脏骤停。那么，她的尸体应该离无名男尸很近才对。但我们是在杰米尼旧宅的正门口发现她的尸体。当时下了雪，雪地上没有任何拖动痕迹，一切证据都表明她是自己走到门口的。更何况……她刚成年就遭遇家庭剧变，十年来一手支撑海因斯坦集团，既然有胆量杀人，难道还会被死人吓死吗？再说……她可是年纪轻轻就嫁给了撒加·杰米尼。能做那家伙的妻子……我觉得她的心理素质肯定相当好！”  
魔铃又笑了起来，火焰般的及肩红发微微颤动：“雷欧副警长，你这到底是对杰米尼有偏见，还是对独立的女性有偏见？”  
“……我……”艾欧里亚略有点儿尴尬地扁了扁嘴，“都没有，警长。我只是就事论事。”  
“哦。”魔铃敲了敲桌面，“那继续吧。第二是什么？”  
“第二……”艾欧里亚攥紧手里的文件夹，“我带人反复验看过，杰米尼家的旧宅里，只有那两名死者的指纹！撒加·杰米尼曾经对我说，他每年在圣诞节前后都会回来一次，这么看来，他从来就不去住自己家的旧宅。既然不住，为什么不把房子卖了？又为什么要把那么大一座房子打扫得如此干净？”  
“看来在你心里，他已经是不折不扣的第一嫌疑人了？”  
“妻子遇害，首先怀疑丈夫，这也算理所当然的吧。再说，他身上的疑点确实很多。”  
魔铃点点头：“好吧，你可以继续跟进他那边，不过，我劝你最好不要先入为主地把他当作杀人凶手，否则只会干扰自己的思路。撒加·杰米尼或许确实有复杂的身份和不可告人的秘密，只不过，他的身份和秘密也可能与潘多拉·海因斯坦之死并没有什么关系……”  
“……你的意思是……？”  
“我找人查了一下，发现了一件事……或许可以解释他每年都回这里的原因。”  
“哦？什么事？”  
“他和潘多拉一样失去了双亲，他的父母因为车祸事故遇难的时候，他才10岁。他们家原本一直在这个镇上，但在父母去世后，他和弟弟就被远方亲戚收养，去了纽约……”  
“等等！”艾欧里亚难掩惊讶地睁大眼睛，“你说……‘他和弟弟’？！我查过撒加·杰米尼的档案，上面说他是家里的独生子……”他后知后觉地闭上嘴巴，想了好一会儿才试探性地称赞道：“警长，看来还是你的人脉广啊。”  
“我拜托了什么人并不重要。”魔铃对他这蹩脚的恭维回以无奈的微笑，“但我可以确定，撒加·杰米尼有个名叫加隆的孪生兄弟，他在16岁那年意外失踪了，一直是生不见人，死不见尸。”  
“孪生兄弟，意外失踪……”艾欧里亚沉吟，“可是，这也不算见不得人的秘事，撒加·杰米尼为什么要隐瞒下来，甚至还为此不惜彻底修改档案？照这么看……他也根本不是什么华尔街精英那么简单。”  
“这我就不清楚了。我认识的人都查不出他的其他身份。”  
“那不更说明他有问题吗？”  
“我从没说过他没有问题，只是觉得……他到镇上可能另有目的，至少不会为了杀死自己的妻子特地回到故乡。”  
见艾欧里亚沉默下来，魔铃笑了笑，接着道：“雷欧副警长，这好像是我入职这一年以来，你跟我说话最多的一次了。我原本还以为，你对我有什么意见呢。”  
“啊？怎，怎么可能！”艾欧里亚的脸顿时涨得通红，“我，那个，伊戈尔警长，我只是……”  
“叫我魔铃就行了。或者，你要是愿意的话……”女警长半开玩笑半认真地挑了挑眉梢，“也可以像星矢他们几个那样叫我‘魔铃姐’啊。”  
“那……那不行！”艾欧里亚慌乱地站起来，不小心带倒了椅子，发出一声巨响。他赶紧手忙脚乱地把椅子扶起来，塞进桌子底下。  
“警长，没别的事我就先出去了！”  
他也不等对方回答，就急匆匆地拉开门，头也不回地离开了警长办公室。  
魔铃看着他的背影，忍不住又勾起嘴角笑着摇了摇头。她拿起桌上的电话，拨了一个号码。电话很快接通，她脸上的笑容也随之消失了，表情瞬间变得沉稳甚至冰冷起来。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06

潘多拉闭上眼睛，冬夜的风声从她耳边刮过。她放任自己沉落在自行制造的黑暗里，几乎可以感到身体正在飞速下坠。  
她总是会有这种下坠感，尤其在父母因为私人飞机失事而双双遇难以后。  
她无数次梦到过飞机坠毁的情景。有时她就坐在父母身边，有时又飘浮在虚空里，眼睁睁地看着这一切。  
机头向下，机舱里所有东西都向下跌落，她系着安全带，但还是能感觉到一股巨大的力量将她拖向黑色的深渊。她双手撑住前排的座椅靠背，一直到手臂酸痛得抬不起来。  
她一直不停地下坠。下坠。  
氧气面罩脱落，刺目的黄色明晃晃地摆在她眼前。飞机里开始冒烟，难闻的气味呛得她喘不过气来。她挣扎着去抓氧气面罩，却怎么也够不到。  
父亲和母亲都在尖叫。她的同母异父弟弟也在尖叫。  
她也想尖叫。但氧气面罩让她叫不出声来。  
于是她只有下坠。  
其实她只要睁开眼睛这些就都结束了。仿佛永不停息的下坠感会结束。噩梦会结束。可越来越多的时候，她不想睁开眼睛。  
她已经太久没有听过父母亲和弟弟的声音了。  
哪怕只有惨烈的尖叫。  
她开始沉溺于那种难闻的烟味和无止境的下坠。她越来越久地停留在恐怖的噩梦里。有时候即使睁着眼睛，她也会觉得自己正在飞速下坠。  
她开始疯狂地迷恋这种下坠感。  
那架私人飞机坠毁的第三年，她遇到了撒加·杰米尼，相似的经历在她心里激起微妙的共鸣，她同意成为他名义上的妻子，甚至为此产生了一丝绝不该有的、隐秘的希望。

潘多拉睁开眼睛，感到脸颊上有种潮湿的冰冷。她抬手去触碰，指尖上便沾了自己的眼泪。她已经十年没有过这样的感觉了——什么也不想做，只想痛快地大哭一场。  
冬夜的寒风吹动她的长发，她把目光投向近在咫尺又相隔遥远的灯光和热闹，任凭眼泪不断地涌出来，又不断地滑下脸颊。  
口袋里传来一阵震动。  
她拿出手机，脸上一瞬间露出想要将它直接扔远的表情，最后却还是选择了接听。  
“海因斯坦，”电话里的男声说，“你在哭？”  
他的语气异常平静，没有惊讶，没有问候，更没有同情。  
这是她认识他的第七年。他从来都是这样。潘多拉握着手机，努力回忆他是否曾经对什么人，或者什么东西，表现出哪怕一丝一毫的兴趣。她凭借着无比强大的记忆力迅速搜索了过去的七年时光，很快就得出了结论：没有。  
至少在她所见、所知的范围之内，从来没有。  
“亲爱的，真没想到你会打电话过来。”她知道自己不需要回答对方的问题，对方也对答案毫不关心。她脸上的眼泪还没干，心里也还翻涌着复杂的情绪，但从声音里完全听不出来：“你在哪里？”  
“就在附近。”  
“……能看到我的地方。”潘多拉环顾四周： “右前方的树林里？”  
“是的。”  
她给了自己一个带着泪的、满意的微笑：“我可不相信你会主动来关心我的生死，撒加·杰米尼先生，说吧，你需要什么？”  
“你的追踪器。”  
“就在餐厅的饭桌上。”  
“我会让人去拿。”  
“你不打算自己来拿吗？”潘多拉故意问，她看着远处那片树丛，略带挑衅地说：“我想我大概还有……”她抬起手腕看了一眼手表，那块表是男式的，皮制的表带已经磨损得相当厉害，“两三个小时。不想最后再跟我聊聊么，亲爱的搭档？”  
“我暂时不能到那座房子里去。”对面的声音平静地说，“当然，如果你愿意离开那里，我们可以找个暖和的地方坐下来谈一谈。”  
“亲爱的，你的镇子里连一家星巴克都没有。”潘多拉轻快地说，听起来非常像是做妻子的在和心爱的丈夫开着无伤大雅的玩笑，“你知道我有多讨厌麦当劳的咖啡。他们的咖啡豆有一股变质了的酸味。”  
“那很遗憾。”对方说，显然没有半点感觉“遗憾”的意思，“再见，海因斯坦。不，应该说，永别了。”  
话筒里传来通话结束后的嘟嘟声。潘多拉挂断电话，望着树丛的方向沉默了片刻，忽然自嘲地笑了笑：  
“……你还真是绝情啊……亲爱的撒加。”  
房子的后门方向传来门锁转动的声音。她转身回到屋里。

“晚上好，女士。”迪斯马斯克瞥了一眼地上的尸体和还在不断扩大的血泊，朝潘多拉夸张地鞠了个躬，咧嘴笑着说：“我来拿东西。”  
“在餐桌上。”  
“谢谢。”迪斯马斯克故意非常有礼貌地说，他把那个平板电脑似的仪器塞进机车夹克的内侧口袋里，却没有离开，而是拉开餐桌边的一把椅子坐了下来。  
潘多拉警惕地看着他：“你在做什么？”  
“没什么。”迪斯马斯克盯着她说，这个女人看起来跟他们刚见面的时候没什么两样，只是好像脸色更苍白一些，也可能是因为这间餐厅里昏暗的光线和满地的血色让她的头发和眼睛颜色显得更加深暗了。一种古怪的感觉从他心里钻了出来，像是一条从咬了一口的苹果里钻出来的小虫。他可以轻易地把它捏死，小时候遇到苹果虫他总会把它捏死，但每次都是在把它从果肉里拖出来，放在桌面上尽情地玩弄之后。他会先用牙签把它的尾部戳住，看着那虫子不断地弹动，直到觉得厌倦——通常来说，他很快就会厌倦——那时候他才会用指腹用力按住它的头，感受那一点点柔软的东西在压力下迅速地变成一滩泥。  
那让他感觉非常好。事实上，那几乎是童年里唯一一件称得上“美好”的回忆。  
所以他现在还不想把那条虫捏死。

“我只完成了一半的任务，另一半得等到天亮，”迪斯马斯克像个听话的小孩子那样把两只手都放在桌面上，摆出一副无辜的表情，“在那以前，我很想和你聊聊。”  
“聊聊？”  
潘多拉在他对面坐下。她从外套口袋里拿出一把枪，把保险打开，把子弹推上膛，把枪口对准迪斯马斯克的心脏。  
她说：“你想聊什么？”  
“我们没必要这样。”迪斯马斯克用一只手捂着心口，做出夸张的痛苦表情，“这里到现在还在疼呢。”他来回活动着脖子，颈骨发出一阵骇人的咯吱声，“我没别的意思，女士，真的只是因为要等很久，所以顺便跟你聊聊。如果你不想聊，那就站起来，转身，从你背后那个门走出去，想走多远就走多远。我绝不会拦你的。”  
“我不会走。”潘多拉冷冷地笑了，“是撒加·杰米尼让你来的？”  
“撒加·杰米尼。那个在树林里跟你说过话的家伙？”  
“用不着跟我绕圈子。我知道他不想让我留在这座房子里。”  
“我从来不绕圈子。我只想跟你聊聊，跟那家伙没关系。”迪斯马斯克语气诚恳地说。他有一双颜色特别的眼睛，那种不带任何生机的色泽让人轻易联想到死气沉沉的冬季旷野与天空，但他的笑容里却带着一丝天真的味道，与阴冷无情的眼神形成了某种恐怖的违和感。  
“我不相信你，但看起来你不会放弃。”潘多拉看着他说，“为什么找我？”  
“什么？”  
“为什么一定要找我？镇上有一家酒吧，还有两家快餐店和一家麦当劳。我相信有很多人愿意和你聊。”  
“你杀了我。”迪斯马斯克说，“可我不想杀你。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“这事儿说来话长，”迪斯马斯克站起来，潘多拉立刻条件反射地抓紧枪柄，对方摊开手看着她笑：“别紧张，我就是饿得慌。”  
他走到冰箱跟前，拉开门，随即发出一声快乐的口哨：  
他转过身，看着潘多拉问：“你爱吃海鲜炖菜吗？”

迪斯马斯克熟练地处理着明虾、扇贝和贻贝，灶台上的炖锅里烧着高汤，已经开始咕嘟咕嘟地冒出泡泡，鲜香的海鲜味和不远处的血腥味诡异地混合在一起。  
“……你是意大利人？”潘多拉坐在椅子上看着他，这个男人给她带来了天大的麻烦，甚至马上就要害她去死，但他全然不知情，并且在给她做海鲜炖菜，距离他们不远的地方还有一具血肉模糊的尸体。这情景简直像一出荒诞戏剧。  
奇怪的是，她对他没有什么恨意。她总是要死的，能死得如此戏剧性，还能有机会在死后给撒加增添不少麻烦，她为此觉得一丝奇特的满足。  
“Bingo。因为我的口音？”迪斯马斯克又扭下一只虾头，把它扔进平底锅里爆出香味，“我老妈是意大利人，她以前住在那不勒斯乡下。”他往平底锅里加了点热水，烧开以后用小勺舀起一点尝了尝滋味，“海鲜炖菜是那里的特色菜，跟马赛的普罗旺斯鱼汤一样，家家户户都有自己的做法。这道菜谱是从我的曾外祖母那里传下来的，我老妈没有女儿，她为此难过得很，所以一直到死才不情不愿地把菜谱给了我。”  
“我该说声‘很遗憾’吗？”  
“用不着。她的死是自己活该。”迪斯马斯克一边用木勺搅着炖锅里的高汤，一边把余下的海鲜迅速扔进平底锅，一些汤汁从锅里溅了出来，洒在了灶台上，异样的香味迅速在整个厨房里弥漫开来。  
“看来你很恨她？”  
热气腾腾的炖菜撑在黑褐色的汤碗里，上面点缀着颜色诱人的虾肉和处理得恰到好处的贝类。潘多拉惊讶地发现自己竟然真的产生了食欲。  
迪斯马斯克给自己也盛了一碗，他就着碗边喝了两口汤，非常满意地点了点头：“我老妈是个漂亮女人，这点毋庸置疑。她跟你一样，黑色头发，黑色眼睛，皮肤雪白，身材也火辣得没话说，只可惜……”  
“只可惜？”  
“漂亮女人十有八九都很糟糕。懦弱，胆怯，逆来顺受，而且满嘴谎言。”  
“这也是在影射我？”  
“哪有？”迪斯马斯克叉起一块扇贝肉，放在嘴里嚼，“你可不一样。”  
“我有什么不一样？”  
“你敢杀人。”他竖起拇指指了指自己，“敢杀人的女人都是好样的！我老妈早该跟你学学。”  
“你想让她去杀人？”  
“对呀，”迪斯马斯克又咧开了嘴笑起来，就好像“杀人”是件最普通不过的事情，跟“吃饭”“睡觉”“开车”“上班”之类的事情毫无差别，“我劝过她成千上万回，让她赶紧把我老爸给干掉。那根本不算什么难事儿，她的机会一抓一大把。你看，老头子是个酒鬼，喝醉了就揍她，揍完她再揍我，揍累了就会睡得像头死猪一样沉。我帮她找过绳子，木棍，球棒，后来还攒钱给她买了把顶好的匕首，两边都开了刃，锋利得很。我拿那匕首宰过一只猫，刀尖捅进猫肚子就跟切黄油那么轻松。结果呢？那么多的大好机会，她都白白地浪费掉，今天说头疼，明天说胃疼，后天又说星象不对。”  
迪斯马斯克大口喝着海鲜汤，碗很快就空了，他抹了抹嘴，摇着头说：  
“好吧，没关系，她是个女人嘛，女人就是胆子小，见到一只老鼠都要扯着脖子叫上半个钟头。我不怕老鼠。有什么难的呢？你一脚下去，足够把它的肠子都踩出来。我打算得好好的，我替她动手。”  
“所以你杀了你自己的父亲？”  
“容易得很啊，跟踩死一只老鼠也没什么区别。”迪斯马斯克高高举起手里的勺子，做了个握住斧头柄往下劈砍的姿势，“一下就够了。老头子睡得那么沉，脑袋都变成两半了，大概还在做梦。”  
“那你的母亲呢？”  
“我老妈？哈，我老妈还真是个人物。”迪斯马斯克的眼神忽然变得阴森可怕，他把勺子抵在自己的胸口说：“我帮她这么大一个忙，她不感谢我也就算了，居然还一边骂我一边哭得上气不接下气。我说老头子活该，你猜她说什么？她说我也活该，她说早就看出我不是个好东西了，还说她就不该生下我来。老头子成天变着花样地往死里揍她，她连个屁都不敢放，我帮她把老头子的脑袋劈开了花，她倒是恨透了我！我那该死的老妈就拿着我辛辛苦苦攒钱给她搞来的匕首，一刀就捅在我这儿！”他用勺柄用力戳着自己的胸口，面目狰狞地说：“我的血一直往外流，流了她一手，流得一地都是，就跟躺在那边那个倒霉蛋一样。她吓得松开手，我就一把掐住她的脖子，越掐越紧，越掐越紧，她开始还起劲地骂我，什么难听就骂什么，可她的脸越来越红，她的眼睛也慢慢地突了出来，就像一条死金鱼。她就那么一直瞧着我，骂着骂着就哭起来了，哭完了又笑，她说从现在起，家里所有东西都是我的了，包括那个祖传的菜谱。她那双死鱼眼一直盯着我看，我总觉得她还要说什么，可还没说出来就他妈的断了气。我使劲摇晃她，可她已经死得透透的了。打从那以后，我就一直在想，我老妈到底想说什么呢？我想知道，我真他妈的想知道啊！一看见像她那么漂亮的女人，我就忍不住想去问问，你在想什么？你到底想说什么？我掐住她们的脖子，我一直很有耐心地等啊，等啊，可她们全都到死也不肯告诉我。”  
“那天晚上在树林里，你也打算这样‘很有耐心地’问我？”  
“是呀，”迪斯马斯克摸着下巴点点头，“那天晚上刚一看见你，我立刻就想去问你，我觉得自己这回总算找对了人。只要我把手放在你的脖子上，只要你这双跟我老妈一样好看的眼睛也像她那样凸出来，只要你也变得像条死金鱼，我他妈的就能知道答案了。我心里清清楚楚地知道，就是这回，我肯定能知道那个答案！”  
“那你今晚为什么不动手？怕我再杀你一次吗？”潘多拉摆弄着枪柄问。  
“害怕？我从来就不知道那是个什么感觉。”迪斯马斯克十分恳切地回答，“女士，我想跟你聊的就是这个。一开始不就跟你说了嘛，我不想杀你了，真是奇怪的很哪。”

潘多拉再次看了看手表，留给她的时间已经越来越少了，她不该把最后的时间浪费在跟一个疯狂的连环杀手的对话上，这对她或许根本没有任何好处。然而，她还有什么其他选择呢？不管她做什么，命中注定的时间会准确地到来，她无处可逃。

“我家以前有座庄园，”她最后终于开口说，“是我父亲家传的，名叫‘海因斯坦城’，我在那儿生活了18年。里面每个房间都是欧式风格，只有一间不一样，那间屋子叫作‘东方馆’，里面有我的家族世代花高价购买和定制的东西，比如仿清式样的壁纸，剪纸，灯笼，四面垂落帷幔的大床，丝绸，刺绣，小巧的手工艺品，还有许多东方异兽的雕塑。我最喜欢的东西是一扇三折的红木黑漆屏风，那上面画的是一片涟漪不生的池水，水面上有许多莲花，有的莲花已经盛开，有的含苞待放。面目慈祥的佛祖坐在池边，透过那镜子般的水面看向人间与地狱。你知道他的手指间有什么吗？”  
“有什么？”  
“一根蜘蛛丝。”  
“蜘蛛？”  
“这是个日本人写的故事。有个杀人如麻的江洋大盗，死后堕入地狱受各种惩罚。佛祖有一天突然想起，这个大盗生前也曾经做过一件善事，虽然微不足道，可也值得给点救赎。于是，佛祖往地狱里放了一根蛛丝，让大盗可以沿着那根蛛丝往上爬，脱离苦海，再世为人。”  
“这么好心？”迪斯马斯克嗤笑，“我可不信。”  
“大盗爬了半天，忽然发现下面有不少人也在跟着他往上爬。人这么多，蛛丝这么细，岂不是很快就会坠断了？于是，他就愤怒地说，都给我滚开，这是老子的蜘蛛丝！话音刚落，那根蛛丝就断了，他们也就跌回地狱里去了。”  
“哈哈哈，我就说吧，什么佛祖，什么上帝，都是一样的。假模假样地给你一点儿甜头，最后也不过是拿你开心而已。”  
“你自己现在也正沿着一根蛛丝往上爬，最好还是当心一点，”潘多拉说，“更何况，它的另一头可不在佛祖手里，而在那个撒加·杰米尼手里。看起来，他不但是让你活到现在的救星，就连你那深埋在血液和骨髓里的杀戮欲望，也已经被他一手去除了，不是吗？”  
“‘去除’……”迪斯马斯克眯起眼睛，若有所思地说：“他还真他妈的是个好心人啊。”  
“问题在于，就像那坐在莲花池边的佛祖一样，他既然能把这根救命的蛛丝递给你，自然也能轻轻松松地把它扯断，这全看你要怎么做，或者说，全看你能不能做些让他满意的事。”

“……看起来，你很喜欢那个撒加·杰米尼？”迪斯马斯克沉默了片刻，忽然阴恻恻地笑着问，“喜欢到想让他死？没问题啊，女士，把你知道的事情都跟我讲讲，我就答应你……”  
潘多拉恍惚觉得自己又站在了那面屏风之前。那根银色的蛛丝在她指尖隐隐发光，她很想知道它究竟是一丝真切的希望，还是对徘徊地狱的众生布下的残酷诅咒。  
她故作平静地问：“你又能答应我什么？”  
“别假装了。女人在这方面的心思都很好猜。”迪斯马斯克了然地说，“一旦我有了机会，就帮你杀了他。”  
潘多拉久久地看着他，直到感到一阵严重的心悸。  
她的时间很快就要到了。

“……你说真的？”  
“我的确杀过不少女人。但从来不和她们说谎。”  
潘多拉深吸了一口气：“我不需要你杀了他。我想要他生不如死……不管你用什么方法。”  
“成交。”迪斯马斯克拍了拍手，“那就先说说看，这个让你恨之入骨的撒加·杰米尼，到底是个什么角色？”  
“他是‘清除计划’的行动负责人。”  
“‘清除计划’？清除谁？”  
潘多拉意味深长地看着迪斯马斯克：“你。或者说……所有像你一样的……复生者。”

 

TBC

 

PS：潘姐讲的故事是芥川龙之介的短篇《蜘蛛之丝》。


End file.
